


Bleeding in the Rain

by Kimium



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous route choice, Hints to violence, M/M, Mild suggestive scenes, Post some ending to some route, Threats to innocent groceries, mild nudity, slight injury, some drinking, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Prompt Fill for Tumblr: "I'll cut you. Move."Mizuki just wanted to get groceries. Instead he gets caught up in the rain and runs into Sly.





	Bleeding in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).



> Wow, a DMMD story??? From me???
> 
> This story was requested by Yuki on my tumblr. We've complained in the past about the lack of Mizuki content, so I suppose this was bound to happen sooner or later. I really like Mizuki and had a ton of fun writing him. It's nice to return to an old fandom (I picked up writing Sly and Mizuki again super quickly) so I hope you all enjoy this little fic.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated. If you want to check my tumblr out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Mizuki only wanted to go grocery shopping. Ever since his recovery, his regulars had flooded him with both warm gifts, comfort, and business. His bar was as bustling as ever and his tattoo appointments were booked solid for the next six months. Between running his bar nightly and tattoo appointments daily, Mizuki had let some of his house hold chores slide, the main offender being grocery shopping.

All he had wanted was eggs, milk, butter, some miso, and a daikon. What he had gotten was his eggs, milk, butter, some miso, and a daikon, plus rain. Staring in silence at the rain, Mizuki didn’t have many options before him. He couldn’t wait it out at the grocery store, as they were closing within half an hour. Most businesses around were either closed or closing. Really, his only option was to run home in the rain with no umbrella and no water proof jacket.

Well a little bit of water never hurt anyone. In fact, according to some magazines (and Koujaku) men in the rain were attractive. Mizuki seriously was doubting that fact as he ran home, his boots splattering in puddles. His hoodie was soaked and heavy against his shoulders. His groceries felt heavy and all Mizuki wanted to do was get home, strip, have a hot shower and bath, before making himself a late snack.

Skidding around a corner, Mizuki would have missed the hunched figure in the alleyway if not for the vivid blue hair. He paused, the grocery bag smacking against his side lightly, and stared. Even though he was soaked, Mizuki wasn’t going to pass by a friend.

“Hey, Aoba.” Mizuki made his way down the alley, “What are you doing out in this weather…”

Aoba turned around slowly. His mouth was bruised, dry blood at the corners. His fists were a bit ragged, the skin broken at the knuckles. His eyes were a sharp vivid gold that pierced the grey gloominess of the weather.

“Mizuki.” Sly stood up, revealing a few tears in his pants.

“Sly.” Mizuki greeted, “What are you doing out in this weather?”

Sly spat and Mizuki could see blood, “None of your business.”

Mizuki sighed. He could just leave, but Sly was his friend too, sour attitude and all. “You got into a fight.”

“Fights.” Sly corrected with dry tone before he glared, “What’s it to you? Are you going to report me to Tae?”

“I’m not your parent.” Mizuki patiently said, “I’m not going to tell you what to do or not do. I’m just looking out for a friend.”

At this Sly scoffed. “Go away.”

Fine. Mizuki hoisted his grocery bag, readjusting his grip. He was getting soaked and if he stayed outside any longer he could get sick. Turning to leave, Mizuki almost left when he saw Sly holding his stomach. Immediately, without much regard to what Sly had just said about leaving him alone and rushed over.

As he got closer, Mizuki noticed how Sly was grasping at his stomach, holding more towards his side. His face was also flushed, but it was not just from the rain. Mizuki touched Sly’s shoulders and didn’t pull away when Sly clumsily tried to swipe at him.

“You’re hurt.” Mizuki noted.

“Astute observation Mizuki.” Sly snarled.

“Let me see.” Mizuki urged.

“I said go away.” Sly hissed.

“No.” Mizuki firmly countered.

He forced Sly’s hand away and stared as blood was staining his hand, running down in bloody rivers as the rain mixed in. Mizuki sucked in a deep breath and tried to get a closer look, but Sly scuttled away.

“I said I’m fine.” Sly told him.

“You’re bleeding and injured.” Mizuki countered, “I’m going to help you.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Sly retorted.

“Too bad.” Mizuki reached for Sly, “Is it deep?”

“It’s barely a scratch.” Sly told him with a scowl.

Mizuki had dealt with people who got into fights long enough to know what that meant. Translation: I’m injured badly but I’m not going to say because I’m prideful and stubborn as hell.

Mizuki made a move towards Sly. Sly suddenly reached into his hoodie pocket and whipped out a pocket knife, flipping it open. Mizuki paused and watched Sly wave it around.

“I’ll cut you.” Sly promised, voice low and controlled, “Move.” His arm was shaking with the effort.

“No, you won’t.”

Good thing Mizuki had the experience to know what to do next. He boldly walked over, easily disarmed Sly’s knife, pocketing it, and lifted Sly up, holding him gingerly. Sly always weighed next to nothing, since he barely ate. Even with Aoba mostly at the helm of control, those two were always too skinny. It was one of the reasons why Tae worked so hard to get Aoba to eat more. Apparently, he still wasn’t gaining weight.

Sly squirmed and Mizuki tightened his grip, “I’m taking you back to my place.” Mizuki told Sly.

“How bold.” Sly snapped, “At least buy me a drink first.”

“I got a ton of alcohol at my bar. Take your pick.” Mizuki retorted. “I’m still taking you back.”

“Set me down.” Sly tried to kick him.

He managed a solid blow. Mizuki grunted at the force, but didn’t stop walking, “If you break my eggs I’ll make you buy me new ones.”

Sly scowled and immediately tried to aim for the groceries. Good thing they were out of his leg’s reach. Mizuki moved slower, but his place wasn’t too far. When the finally arrived, Sly was breathing heavily, both were soaked, but at least Mizuki’s groceries weren’t harmed.

Not caring about the trail of water they left, Mizuki made a quick beeline upstairs to his bathroom, and dropped Sly in the tiled room, making him sit on the wide lip of the tub.

“Strip.” Mizuki ordered.

“So bold.” Sly crossed his soaked arms, his sleeves drooping at the weight. “Still waiting on that drink.”

“Get warmed up and let me check that injury and I’ll give you an entire bottle of something.” Mizuki wasn’t above bargaining.

Sly stared at him before he slowly moved, taking his shoes off, his socks off, “Fine, but it better be your expensive whiskey.”

“Fine.” Mizuki allowed. It was worth the price.

He then set the tub to fill and stripped out of his wet hoodie, shoes, and socks. He also took off his jeans, though it was a bit more of a challenge. Sly hadn’t taken more off, probably because he wasn’t able to move well with that injury. Mizuki then quickly took his shirt off and went to the next room, where the sink and cabinets were.

Pulling out a first aid kit and some towels, Mizuki returned and shut the door.

“Let’s see that injury.” Mizuki told Sly, kneeling. “I’m going to take off your hoodie.”

Sly snorted but didn’t stop him. “I think I’ve had better situations with you kneeling in front of me and offering to strip me down.”

Mizuki laughed, “We’ve had plenty in the past.”

Pulling Sly’s hoodie off was a bit of a challenge, but Mizuki managed. Tossing the soaked hoodie to the floor, Mizuki then lifted Sly’s shirt. There at the side was an angry wound, red and bleeding. Mizuki snapped on some gloves and grabbed some gauze. Dabbing away at the wound, he cleaned it as best as he could. It was long, but not deep. Sly wouldn’t need stitches. As he worked, Mizuki tried to gage Sly’s reactions, but he didn’t budge. Finally, Mizuki bandaged the wound and then got some plastic wrap. He taped some generously to the gauze, so they could shower and not ruin the dressing. He then went to put the first aid kit back.

“Thanks…” Sly muttered when Mizuki returned, “Though I was seriously going to cut you.”

“Glad you didn’t.” Mizuki gave a grin, “Let me put our clothes away and then we can have a bath. Do you need help getting out of those clothes?”

Sly looked down at his pants and shirt before he leaned back, bracing his hands along the rim of the tub. He gave a small smile. “Why don’t you get on your knees between my legs and ask me that question again?”

Mizuki’s heart gave a huge thump, but he wordlessly did as Sly asked. Kneeling between Sly’s legs he looked up and gave his best smile, “Let me strip you?”

Sly slowly breathed out and lifted a leg, letting it rest on Mizuki’s shoulders, “Get to work.”

~

After their… bath, Mizuki felt sore, but warm. Humming to himself, he walked down to his bar and made sure the doors and windows were shut and locked before he grabbed the bottle of whiskey Sly wanted and two glasses. Heading back upstairs he went to his room. Sly was already in his bed, nestled, using his Coil to make a call. Mizuki waited patiently at the door for Sly to finish before he walked inside.

“Your whiskey, as your requested.” Mizuki poured expertly as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“I thought you said you’d give me the entire bottle.”

“I let you fuck me so I think I deserve some too.” Mizuki retorted.

Sly blinked before laughing, “Fair enough. Get in here.”

Mizuki crawled into the bed and felt Sly curl closer to him. He was still radiating heat from the bath and smelt like Mizuki’s body wash. It made Mizuki smile. He drank down his whiskey.

“So, are your groceries all right?” Sly asked.

“Uh, yes.” Mizuki answered.

“Shame.” Sly knocked back his drink, “I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Mizuki laughed and poured Sly another drink. “I won’t give you a next time.”

Sly looked over and gave a wild grin, “There is always a next time Mimi.”

He then bent over and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Mizuki’s mouth. Mizuki felt a tingle down his spine as he returned the kiss, tasting the whiskey on Sly’s tongue. When they parted, Sly plucked Mizuki’s glass from his hand and drained the rest before returning the empty glass.

“I just gave you some.” Mizuki sighed but poured himself some more.

“Never let your guard down.” Sly wisely said before taking a long sip from his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Route Choice: I left it ambiguous to who Aoba ended up with. (Though to be honest, I ship Poly Blob DMMD so...)
> 
> Miso: a paste made from soybeans. It's used in a lot of dishes in Japan
> 
> Daikon: a long white radish that looks like an over grown white carrot
> 
> In the past: Mizuki and Sly totally have slept together you cannot tell me other wise.
> 
> Mimi: A nickname for Mizuki


End file.
